Mis Sentimientos Por Matt
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Historia escrita hace algun tiempo, "basada en hechos reales" Jeffrey se enamora de su mejor amigo Matt y nos narra una historia de amor no correspondido, el universo esta situado en The Vampire Diaries. Aviso de contenido: Apto para todo publico


_**Sentimientos**_

_**Jeffrey POV, 17 de mayo del 2011**_

En este día tan aburrido, he pensado que no estoy haciendo lo correcto creo que me estoy enamorando de Matt _un amigo o al menos eso creo que somos_,_ confieso que cuando lo conocí no me caía bien, se me hacia alguien complicado de entender,_ todo comenzó en octubre cuando comencé a hablar con el por Messenger, pasábamos horas hablando pero en la escuela ni siquiera nos dirigíamos el saludo, aun así comencé a tomarle confianza cada vez mas y le conté acerca del miedo que sentía al no recordar mi pasado, el fue de los pocos que me apoyo de la forma que buscaba _pues Damon, Stefan, Charlotte, Rebecca e incluso Alaric me brindaron su ayuda en diferente forma._

Hace unos meses Matt tenia una relación con mi amiga Caroline, pero cuando ella lo dejo por Damon, el estaba tan dañado que decidí apoyarlo, fuimos ha una fiesta y ambos… nos pusimos demasiado borrachos, el me hizo llorar cuando me dijo que me quería mucho, de pronto ambos nos besamos _y sentí algo que nunca antes había imaginado, EL AMOR._

Al día siguiente, ambos regresamos ala realidad y nos dimos cuenta que el tener una relación no era sano para ninguno pero continuamos siendo amigos, a principios de noviembre me fui de fin de semana con Damon algo que había esperado por mucho tiempo, estaba tan feliz hasta que Matt me llamo para decirme que había comenzado una relación con una tal Sara… eso me rompió el corazón y me hizo sentir muy mal, por un segundo pensé"_ey no pasa nada... no duraran ni un mes", _perocuando el receso de invierno comenzó me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado pues el y la tal sara estaban tan felices juntos que parecía que ni el mismo apocalipsis podría acabar con su amor, decidí resignarme a estar con el y le pedi a Damon que me mantuviera lo mas apartado posible de el, de verdad intente hacerlo pero en vísperas de navidad sentí la necesidad de verlo he hice un video con fotos de todos mis momentos lindos con el y otros amigos, ese video lo subí a mi Facebook pues ahí podía etiquetar a todos y así seguro lo verían.

El 26 de diciembre, revise mis mensajes y me sorprendí al ver algunos mensajes de amigos donde decían que me apreciaban, eso llevo mi corazón hasta la luna pero cuando leí el mensaje de Matt el cual decía algo así: _pequeño…pequeño Jeffrey, sabes que te aprecio mucho y sabes que siempre que quieras ir de fiesta… solo dímelo y mi casa estará dispuesta._

Ese mensaje me hizo reír por algún rato y por un momento pensé que el 2011 seria el año en que lograría conquistarlo, pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando mis recuerdos regresaron gracias a que Bonnie realizo un hechizo, ahí recordé mi muerte a manos de Meg masters y a mis 2 hermanos Deán y Sam, el lazo que me une a ellos y la misión que realizábamos juntos, lo mas fuerte fue recordar algunos sentimientos de amor por Castiel, una gran confusión dentro de mi se inicio pues por un lado estaba Matt quien me había apoyado por 6 meses y por el otro Castiel el angel que salvo en muchos sentidos.

Mi cumpleaños numero 17 llego, no lo podía creer pues Damon se puso de acuerdo con mis amigos para hacerme una fiesta, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Rebecca y Charlotte estuvieron ahí puntuales, Matt llego un poco tarde con otros amigos y decidí que era tiempo de contarle mis sentimientos y ver que sucedía, Salí ala terraza un rato para pensar y el recuerdo de un Ángel llamado Haziel apareció en mi mente, _sentí una curiosidad morbosa por ese hombre pues aparentemente el era muy atractivo y me había salvado de aceptar al arcángel Miguel_, regrese a la casa y saque a Matt ala terraza, estaba apunto de confesarle mis sentimientos pero una llamada de su novia arruino mi plan, _me sentí tan frustrado pero tuve que disimularlo_, así que entre bebí un Whisky que me regalo Cindy y continúe con la fiesta.

En la noche acompañe a Matt ala salida, el me abrazo fraternalmente por mi cumpleaños y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que el solo podría llegar a ser como un hermano para mi, al día siguiente decidí irme del pueblo para reencontrarme con mis hermanos e intentar olvidar a Matt y continuar mi relación con Castiel, pero las cosas no salieron como quería pues termine siendo secuestrado por Christian un demonio que me mantuvo encerrado en la cárcel del infierno, el me torturo de maneras terribles y en esos momentos los recuerdos eran lo único que me mantenían con vida, cuando Castiel, Sam y Dean me hallaron me lleve una sorpresa de muerte pues Meg, la demonio que me asesino estaba con ellos, _en un inicio me mantuve tranquilo_ pero cuando ella beso a Castiel, _sentí ganas de matarla con mis propias manos, no lo hice por que estaba muy herido para sostenerme por mi mismo._

Intente recuperar mi relación con Castiel, pero el se excuso con la guerra del cielo, según el sus amigos los ángeles no veían con buenos ojos nuestra relación y como el era el líder del ejercito debía tener un buen comportamiento, yo comprendí que a el le importaba demasiado la opinión publica y le dije que no quería tener nada mas que ver con el.

Estuve tentado a conectarme al Messenger para hablar con Matt y cuando estaba por darle click a entrar, Haziel el ángel de mi sueño apareció ante mí, _pensé que era una señal divina de que debía alejarme por un tiempo de Mistyc Falls, _pero cuando Haziel me invito a salir, me lleve una gran sorpresa pues me llevo a Mstyc Falls,lo primero que vi al entrar al Grill fue a Matt besándose con Sara, disimule que estaba celoso y pase frente a ellos tomado de la mano de Haziel, Matt ni siquiera se dio cuenta parecía retrasado viéndola a ella, _decidí que era tiempo del plan B_, cuando ellos estaban por besarse de nuevo yo me interpuse frente a ella para saludarlo, lo abrase y le pregunte como estaba, voltee a ver el rostro de Sara quien me veía con fuego en sus ojos, me limite a reírme sarcásticamente, le presente a Matt a Haziel, note que a Matt no le hizo gracia que llevara a mi novio, pero esta vez no me importaba lo que pensara así que me fui con Haziel a tomar unos tragos dejando a Matt atónito con su tonta novia.

Ese mismo día conocí a Elijah uno de los vampiros originales, el me enseño algo de la historia de los poderes que tenia antes, posteriormente fuimos atacados por una manada de hombres lobo, _por dios en verdad los detesto_, Haziel y yo peleamos contra ellos claro también Damon, Elijah y Alaric pero a el lo mataron antes de que iniciara la pelea, no se preocupen gracias a su anillo sobrenatural revivió, mas tarde me entere que Matt había cortado con Sara por los celos enfermizos de esta, lo vi sufrir tanto que le aconseje que luchara por ella, eso me estaba rompiendo por dentro, pero en mi corazón sentía que el verlo feliz, me haría sentir bien, volví a irme del pueblo sin despedirme de el para regresar con mis hermanos, esta vez en compañía de mi papa "Leo" en realidad es adoptivo, pues me cuido los primeros 11 años de mi vida hasta que luego lo mataron y conocí a mi verdadero padre John Winchester, ahora ha sido revivido por el destino para que me ayude a cumplir una misión, _la cual no sabemos de que se trata._

Nos unimos a Sam y Deán, en Dakota del sur, en un inicio bajo el hechizo de Balthazar pues el maldito ángel regreso en el tiempo para salvar al titanic he hizo un efecto mariposa en todos, en ese mundo Faith, Ellen y Jo estaban vivas y trabajaban con nosotros para derrotar al mal, pero lo mejor de ese mundo era que Matt y yo teníamos una linda relación, era como un sueño hecho realidad que se vio arruinado por el destino quien intentaba matarnos si no hundíamos el titanic de nuevo, no queríamos hacerlo por que Ellen y Jo morirían, pero al final algo raro paso pues Castiel tomo la decisión de hundir el barco y todo regreso a la normalidad.

Después de esa experiencia decidí entregarme por completo a Haziel, fue algo sorprendente pues nunca me había acostado con un Ángel y ellos realmente son apasionados, Haziel es algo que no puedo describir es como si vinera de otro mundo, al besarme sentía que me infectaba con amor y deseo.

Ahora han pasado 2 meses desde que comencé a salir con el, pero me he enterado de que siempre me ha usado por ordenes de Castiel, quien buscaba que yo cumpliera mi propio destino, mi corazón se rompió un poco, estaba tan dolido y enojado que acudí a Balthazar para que me ayudara a recuperarme, su ayuda parecía desinteresada pero ahora comprendo que todo fue una trampa, pues el me hizo sentir mas mal de lo que era y me dio el hechizo para recuperar mis poderes justo el día en que Klaus iba a romper la maldición, Elijah también formo parte de la trampa, pues recibí una llamada de el donde me decía que Matt estaba muriendo y me dio instrucciones para usar la proyección del amuleto que le gane a dracula hace unos años, en resumen regrese a Mistyc Falls en la tarde y me reencontré con Matt, cuando lo vi mi corazón quiso estallar y todos esos sentimientos regresaron a mi, _no podía pensar en nada mas que en estar con el _y creo que cometí una estupidez pues lo involucre en el rito de recuperación de poderes y termine desmayándome en sus brazos, algo verdaderamente romántico, pero no tuve tiempo de disfrutarlo pues Damon estaba por ser asesinado por un brujo, Matt y yo asesinamos al brujo, pero no me di cuenta de que Matt ya sabia la verdad acerca de los vampiros y el intento matar a Damon…el logro detenerlo y entro a una tumba para liberar a Caroline y Tyler pero al salir de hai este comenzó a transformarse en lobo, Matt, Caroline y Yo corrimos, mientras que Damon luchaba con el, durante la persecución un tal Alexander apareció ante nosotros para pelear conmigo, _aparentemente teníamos los mismos poderes_… Matt quería quedarse y ayudarme pero preferí que Caroline se lo llevara para que lo mantuviera seguro.

Esa noche fue terrible, el maldito Alexander me gano en la pelea, Klaus asesino a Jenna, me dio una paliza enorme, irio a Stefan y logro romper la maldición, sin duda a sido la peor noche de mi vida.

El funeral de Jenna fue al otro día y ahí me reencontré con Matt, el me dijo que había roto con Caroline y Sara definitivamente, pero estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo por permitir que Klaus lograra su fin, que no tuve oportunidad de disfrutarlo, solo me limite a abrazarlo y a llorar un poco, al final del día termine peleando con todos, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy e incluso Damon el se atrevió a golpearme, decidi irme para siempre del pueblo sin decir siquiera adiós.

Han pasado algunos días de eso y tengo un mal presentimiento de las cosas…ya que la guerra del cielo ha empeorado, así que me he decidido a confesarle la verdad de mis sentimientos a Matt tal vez sea la despedida, le mande una carta…la cual dice:

Matt… querido amigo, debes saber que esto no es fácil para mí, pero es lo más grande que me ha pasado en una vida.

Yo… estoy enamorado de ti…te amo, creo que en el fondo siempre lo has sabido, eres el amigo perfecto, el amigo que todos quisieran tener, a veces la gente te critica por estar solo pero ahora entiendo que lo haces por que no eres como ellos al igual que yo.

Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hogar y mi verdadero amor, sabes que cuando te conocí no me caíste muy bien pero en el fondo de mi corazón siempre supe que podía confiar en ti, pues cuando confías en alguien no es solo por un minuto o solo por ahora, es para siempre.

Te escribo esto por que me probablemente nunca te vuelva a ver, las cosas están bastante mal, podría morir he incluso todos podrían hacerlo, te necesito pero el mundo me necesita mas y yo se que tu estarás bien, pues probablemente no soy nada mas que un conocido para ti.

Cuídate mucho Matt, siempre te recordare.

Estaba llorando cuando escribí esas líneas que vienen desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, espero que Matt entienda que siempre lo he amado y no se moleste por habérselo ocultado, ahora estoy en el impala pensando que probablemente todo acabara mas pronto de lo que parece.

Nota: En parte este fic estuvo basado en hechos reales, Matt realmente existe solo que se llama Ivan y ahora es mi mejor amigo en la vida real pues ya he superado esos sentimientos de amor por el y ambos salimos con alguien en estos momentos.


End file.
